Welcome Home
by BigSister2
Summary: Quatre comes home to his lover after a business trip. 4X5


Summary: Quatre comes home to his lover after a business trip.

Warnings: SEX! Male on male sex to be exact.

* * *

Wufei was lounging on the bed attempting to read the latest issue of National Geographic, but his mind kept drifting off to think about Quatre. He hadn't seen the blonde in almost two weeks. Normally Wufei would accompany him on trips that lasted more than a couple of days, but he was already working on a mission, when Quatre had to leave so he left without him.

Wufei saw the door open to the bedroom and jumped up.

"Hi Quatre I'm glad you're ba- mmph." Wufei's greeting was cut off as Quatre attacked his lips in a kiss and tugged on his ponytail. Wufei managed to pull away panting and surprised "What has gotten into you?"

Quatre ignored Wufei's question as he pushed his lover on the bed and attempted to pull the band out of Wufei's hair. It got tangled up and Quatre moved his attention to Wufei's shirt. He pushed it up and began placing love bites and kisses all over Wufei's abdomen.

Quatre pulled away and grunted. "I want your hair down and shirt off, now." Though Wufei was confused at Quatre's seemingly intense manner, he couldn't help but be instantly aroused at Quatre's actions and he immediately tugged his shirt over his head and began working on untangling his hair from the hair band. Quatre took this time to unbutton his own shirt and slide it off. As soon as Wufei shook his hair loose Quatre was on top of him once more placing kisses all over his face.

"What's up with you Quatre?" Questioned Wufei as he tried to wriggle out from under Quatre.

Quatre buried his face in Wufei's long strands and breathed deeply smelling the sweet scent of coconut as he ran a hand up and down Wufei's side before replying.

"I've been thinking about you all day long and now that I'm finally here I want you Wufei. Right now." Quatre kissed a path to Wufei ear and nipped gently at the earlobe. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. All I could think about was how much I want to be inside of you and feel your body underneath mine."

"So I guess this is a bad time to ask how the meeting with the colony executives went?" Quatre growled lightly at Wufei's response, but Wufei pushed their bodies closer. "Tell me again how much you want me, Quatre…what you want to do to me."

Quatre continued to speak in Wufei's ear as he started grinding their bodies together. "Right now I want you so much I can't think of anything else. I want you to feel me as I enter you. I want you crying out for me as I pound into you over and over again. I'm going to show you how much I really missed you Wufei and that's a promise."

Wufei shivered as Quatre's breathe tickled his ear. If Quatre wanted him he really had no problem succumbing to his boyfriend's wishes, especially when it involved getting some after a week of only his hand to keep him company.

"Well if that's what you really want." Wufei directed Quatre's hand to the waistband of his sweatpants. "Then you can have me, Quatre." He lifted his hips up and Quatre stole another kiss before quickly divesting Wufei of the last remnants of his clothes. Quatre sat back and ran his hands over Wufei's bronze thighs admiring the view.

Wufei wriggled his ass "What are you just staring for? I thought you wanted some action?"

"I do I was just admiring the view." Quatre posed his mouth over Wufei's manhood and blew lightly.

"Don't tease me Quatre." Wufei growled, thrusting his hips upward. Quatre gave a smile before taking the head in his mouth, sucking lightly. It was a nice relief, but it wasn't enough.

"Give me more." Wufei cried out as he pushed Quatre's head down further and he felt heat engulf his whole length. "Oh yeah just like that." Quatre continued to bob his head up and down making sure to take Wufei's whole cock in each time. He sucked and licked until Wufei's length was hard and he could taste the precum oozing from the tip and then he pushed a slick finger into Wufei's puckered entrance.

Wufei looked down surprised. "When did you…"

Quatre let go of his prize and licked his lips. "I work fast."

Wufei smirked. "That you do."

Quatre continued to move his finger in and out preparing his lovers body. He added a second digit and Wufei moaned loudly as he pushed back on the intruding fingers.

"Ah yes feels so good, Quatre. Don't stop."

Quatre placed kisses on Wufei's inner thigh as he continued to push his fingers in Wufei as far as possible. Wufei's moans got louder as Quatre quickened the pace.

"More, Quatre, more."

Quatre complied with Wufei's pleas and he inserted a third finger into Wufei's tight passage. He turned his fingers back and forth in order to stretch Wufei's body as much as possible.

"Come on, Quatre I want you inside me. " Wufei cried impatiently.

"Don't rush me, Wufei."

"Come on Quatre when you first came in here you wanted to ravish me and now you want to take your sweet ass time."

Quatre looked up into Wufei's eyes and saw pure want and need and he smiled knowing he was the cause of it.

"Fine. You want it?"

"Yes, please." Wufei cried out wantonly.

"Then you're going to get it." Quatre pulled out his fingers and slid off the bed as he slid off his pants and underwear. Wufei watched as Quatre covered his length in the cool gel and he shivered in anticipation of having Quatre take him to pleasurable heights.

Quatre positioned himself back on the bed in between Wufei's legs. He ran his hands over Wufei's chiseled chest as he nibbled lightly on his collarbone. Quatre lifted one of Wufei's legs and placed it over his shoulder as he slowly pushed the tip of his penis into Wufei's prepped entrance.

Wufei rolled his eyes at the slow penetration and slammed his hips back forcing Quatre all the way inside in one swift movement. Wufei gripped the sheets and heard Quatre hiss in pleasure at the sudden penetration.

Quatre laid his head next to Wufei's and spoke breathlessly in his ear. "It's called patience, Wufei."

"You were taking too long and I couldn't wait. Besides..." Wufei rolled his hips. "I love the way you feel inside me and how your hard, thick, cock fills my ass.

Quatre growled deep in his throat as Wufei's words made his blood boil. "Damn it, Wufei you know what talking like that does to me."

Wufei smirked. "I know, now come on and show me what you got."

Quatre lifted his head and kissed Wufei passionately as he pulled out and gave a sharp reentrance.

Wufei tore his lips away from Quatre as he threw his head back and gave a breathy moan at the sensation.

"Damn Wufei you're so tight."

"Ah yeah. I keep it tight just for you baby." Wufei panted as he pulled Quatre down for another kiss loving the feeling of Quatre rocking inside him.

They both pulled away panting and Wufei raked his fingers down Quatre's back as he relished in the feeling of his lover pumping in and out of him. An intense shock ripped through his body and he knew Quatre had hit that special bundle of nerves.

"Oh yes, Quatre right there. " He ran his hands down Quatre's back making light scratch marks. "Come on harder, baby, harder."

Quatre removed Wufei's leg off of his shoulder to get a better angle and Wufei immediately wrapped his legs around Quatre's waist, helping Quatre glide in and out of him.

Quatre continued to pound into him with quick sharp thrust and Wufei tried to form a coherent sentence, but only managed to put a few words together. "Mmmh yeah Quatre…love this….love you."

Quatre brushed some stray strands from his lover's face before clamping one hand on his hip and the other to wrap around the weeping member bouncing in between them. Wufei groaned deep in his throat as Quatre's hand began to slide up and down his penis adding more pleasure to his already over stimulated senses. He wasn't going to last much longer especially if Quatre kept those piercing blue eyes focused on him, making him feel like there was nowhere else Quatre wanted to be than right there pounding him into the mattress.

Wufei began tossing his head from side to side as Quatre continued to thrust into him. "Ah Quatre I'm so close, please don't stop. Just a little more."

Quatre tightened his hold on Wufei's member and leaned down to whisper breathlessly in his ear. "Good Wufei, now I want you to come for me and say my name as you do."

Wufei groaned especially loud as Quatre's actions and words went straight to his groin. Quatre pulled back and increased the intensity of his strokes on Wufei's penis and the speed of his thrust.

"Ah Quatre I'm….Oh God yes…Quatre!" Wufei yelled his lover's name as his orgasm coursed through his body. Quatre groaned as Wufei's' muscles clenched around him. He continued to thrust in and out of the willing body beneath him until his climax hit him full force a short time later. He kissed Wufei as he spilt his seed inside his lover.

Quatre detached his lips from Wufei's as he slowly removed his softening member from Wufei's body. He collapsed on his back next to Wufei breathing deeply.

After a short time Wufei turned his head towards Quatre, a content smile gracing his features. "I missed you Quatre. I'm glad you're back."

Quatre turned to lie on his side facing Wufei and began smoothing the black strands from the slightly damp face. "I'm glad to be back home. More specifically I'm glad I'm back home with you."

Wufei leaned into the light touches. "Me too, though I have to say I've never seen you so…so…so..."

"Aggressive?" Quatre offered.

Wufei's eyes twinkled at the memory of Quatre plundering him for all he was worth. "Yeah. You were so fucking hot. I've never been more turned on in my life."

Quatre chuckled. "Well I can assure you that was not my original intention." He trailed his hand down Wufei's arm and entwined their hands, as a worried expression appeared on his face. "I hope I didn't hurt you Wufei."

"You didn't hurt me." Wufei responded, squeezing the hand in his in reassurance. "I'll be a little sore, but that's nothing new." He leaned closer and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. He pulled away a smile etched on his face. "I love you Quatre."

Quatre kissed Wufei on the forehead, smiling as well." I love you too, always." Quatre brought their joined hands up to his lips and placed a kiss on Wufei's knuckles. "So do you still want to know how things went with my meeting?"

Wufei brought their bodies closer and nestled his head right under Quatre's chin. "To tell you the truth, not right now. I was hoping we could take a nap and then go for round two?" Wufei questioned, stifling a yawn.

Quatre chuckled softly. "If that's what you want Wufei."

"Mmm… yeah that's what I want and then we can talk later." Replied Wufei, his eyes drifting shut. Quatre smiled and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

I'm still in my Quatre/Wufei phase I guess.


End file.
